Ziggy London
'Captain Ziggy London' Zigmund Alberton London was born on the Dyton colony of Victoria, in the Kalidasa system. He was the fifth of eight boys, to a tailor father and a dance hall singer mother. Life was difficult on Victoria, being a minor moon without much opportunity for its inhabitants. Many of his brothers fell into the 'Butcher Gang' -the notorious street gang that ruled much of the black market on the moon. Life was short lived on the streets, and soon a number of his brothers fell to violence and the harsh control of the moons Governor, Baron Mavendorf. The War of Unification came almost like a blessing to Zigmund, who, at seventeen, seized an opportunity to join the King's Third Rifle Regiment, which was recruiting on Victoria at the time. The War had been waging for some time at this stage, and support for the Alliance was wavering. It was decided by The Powers That Be that the arrival of The King's Third would bolster support at a decisive battle. With his training rushed through, Zigmund was shipped out to Hera in late February of 2511, to reinforce the Alliance forces in the battle later to be known as 'The Battle of Serenity'. Under-equipped and poorly trained, the King's Third Rifle Regiment faced a terrible onslaught from the determined Independents. The battle lasted two months, even though the Independents were often using inferior technologies. Zigmund saw many of his brethren fall, others desert their posts. Eventually, Zigmund fell, both legs lost to a stray mortar shell. It would take six days before he could be safely shipped out of the war zone. Upon his return to Victoria, he discovered that most of his brothers in the 'Butcher Gang' were either dead or imprisoned. Zigmund was given a medical discharge and after a number of years, had saved enough to purchase replacement legs that enabled him to work again. He began as a crew member on the 'Bleak Horizon', trading meat beetles - Victoria's main export - to neighbouring systems. At this point, Balthas the Butcher, leader of the Butcher Gang, took a shine to Zigmund. He would give him clandestine jobs that befitted his military training. This collaboration was brought to an end, however, when, true to his name, Balthas plucked out Zigmund's left eye after a failed hit on the Baron himself. In an attempt to avoid the fates of his brothers, Zigmund approached the Baron, offering himself as trader, willing to traverse the more dangerous routes so as to expand Victoria's lines of trade. The Baron was an astute businessman, giving the ex rifleman a frigate and a small crew and the instructions to secure new routes for Victoria. On this, Zigmund has proven most effective, establishing a trade route with Al Raqis, far beyond Reaver Space and deep into Pirate territory. So successful was the trade link with Jai Raghilda, leader of C.A.T.Z on Al Raqis, that Captain London soon earned enough to buy off his ship from Baron Mavendorf and become a fully independent trader. Captain London now prefers to berth at Botany Bay, being a prime location for traders that cross the many systems. He intends to gain a 'Letter of Marque' from the Kahn of the Hengeyokai, which will enable him and his crew to operate as Privateers in that region of space. Category:Characters